Cold Fire
by Fossil Geek
Summary: An unlikely and dangerous friendship between Queen Elsa and an alleged demon, who she should instantly hate, but doesn't.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**While ElsaThis will be a small story called "Cold Fire". I had to write a story for my English class, but I couldn't shorten it, otherwise I felt it would be left unfinished. So, in order to allow me to sleep at night, I've decided to share the story with all of you. This story will be released in chapters, and for each chapter, I will take suggestions and comments from all my readers. There will be an FAQ section before each story chapter, where I will answer some questions and comments that I found most compelling. I now give you, Chapter 1. Let the story begin.**

Chapter 1  
>The Calm Before the Storm<p>

On the 30th Parallel, in the Atlantic Ocean, there was a fairly small country, about 500 square miles, named Arendelle. At first, it looks like a peaceful country, the ideal place to live. But don't be fooled, for every moon has its dark side.  
>The ruler of the this land, Queen Elsa walks through the square of the city Arendelle, returning from another day playing with the children and her sister, Princess Anna. The children run around then, and disperse as the pair enter the castle. Elsa's second-in-command, General Edward, greets them at their return.<br>"Greetings, Your Highness," the general said, bowing. "And how are things with the children?"  
>"Well, they're as hyperactive as ever," the queen replied.<br>"Well, that's good, I suppose," The general says. "Also, you've received another marriage proposal."  
>"From who?"<br>"The Prince of France. Again."  
>"Ugh. Why is he so persistent?" groaned Anna.<br>"No clue," responded Elsa. "Well, I guess I'd better go in and see what he is trying to give me in exchange for my 'hand in marriage'."  
>"You have a good rest of your day. See you at dinner." said the general.<br>"Yes, you too."  
>After making her way up to her study, Elsa sighed at the three-page letter on her desk. Picking it up, she saw it was basically the same thing the prince wrote every time, just slightly more extravagant bribes than the last. Even though those things sounded nice, Queen Crystal new that it was better to marry someone who genuinely loved her, not some overly wealthy snob who just happened to have one of the largest fortunes on the planet.<p>

Elsa had been receiving marriage proposals from multiple people, all in high social positions, but she refused them all. she felt that if somebody tried to get them to marry her by way of letter, instead of getting to know her, they must be doing it for some other reason than love.

While Elsa was writing a carefully thought-out return letter to "Prince Cheapskate", Princess Anna went downstairs to help out her cooks with the preparation of dinner. Now, some people questioned her for helping out her servant and cooks, but she shrugged them off, as she viewed herself as one who feels the need to help, and do some things for herself, so that she is valued for her skills and expertise in some fields, rather than her social position, i.e. her being royalty.  
>"So, chef, what are we preparing for dinner tonight?" she inquired as she entered the kitchen.<br>"Oh, Your Majesty!" the head chef says, bowing quickly at her sudden appearance. "We are making a stew consisting of ham, potatoes, and carrots. For the dessert, a platter of chocolate and peanut butter fudge."  
>"Sounds delicious," Anna commented.<br>Setting to work, the pair worked with the rest of the cooks to prepare the food. After an hour or so, the stew was ready, although the fudge needed to cook some more.  
>In the dining room, the Queen had the entire castle personnel attend dinner with her, as she and Anna both believed that they all deserved to eat at the same time together. The dinner was full of laughter and merriment, the ham stew was excellent, and the fudge was unbelievably soft, yet it still held its shape on the tray. Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend, tried to balance ten pieces of fudge on his nose, only to have them all fall directly onto his beloved, arousing a whole chorus of laughter from the crowd.<br>Later that night, Elsa went up to her room, where there was always a lit candle welcoming her. Changing into her nightgown, she placed her crown on the nightstand next to her bed. After saying a quick prayer to whatever gods may be listening, she crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.  
>She barely heard the soft flapping of leathery wings outside her window.<p>

I will update this story on a weekly basis. This is basically a "Starter Chapter", to set up the story. Hope you all will like this tale!


	2. The Attack

Chapter 2

The Attack

_Bang!_ Elsa was woken up by a huge explosion, as if a keg of gunpowder had ignited near her head. Only one thought went into her head at that moment.

_"__We're under attack."_

Disoriented, she looked around dizzily for her closet doors. Hurrying up to them, she threw the doors open, and pulled out an outfit that had short sleeves, metal studs on the bodice for protection, and a skirt with small spikes on it (She had this specially made, as this sort of thing has been happened a few times before). Grabbing her crown, she ran out her room door, down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the gates, where she met Anna and Kristoff.

What Elsa saw was utter chaos. There were people running all around, calling for loved ones. Some people had burns, and others had major bruises and cuts on their bodies. Nobody was attacking anybody. There were just flashes of fire, lightning, or lava that came from the sky every so often.

Kristoff ran off to help the guards, and Anna ran to herd the children into the castle.

Spying a young boy, about five or six years old, alone, and crying, with burns on his arms, Elsa ran up to him.

"Where are your parents, my child?" Elsa asked.

The boy shrugged, shuddering from fear. Elsa pulled him to her, cooling his burns, hugging him, trying to calm him down. Right at that moment, a blueish-purple bullet of what could be described as a mixture of fire and lightning flew down from the sky, and struck a nearby support post of a market stand. Queen Elsa pulled the boy as close as she could to her, trying to protect him from the fire and falling debris.

When the debris had ceased falling, Elsa and the boy looked around. The entire merchant stand had completely collapsed, with some beams and timbers burning. At that moment, the boy's parents, along with some palace guards, Anna, and Kristoff came running around the corner, and bowed at the sight of the queen.

"Oh my god, what happened here?" asked Anna worriedly.

"I found this boy over here crying. As I was comforting him, the bloody demon, if that is what it is, decided to blow the place to bits." replied Queen Elsa.

The boy ran up to his mother, and hugged her upon contact.

"Thank you so much, Your Highness," the boy's mother said, "We are eternally in your dept."

"Oh, it was nothing," replied the queen sheepishly.

"It most certainly was _something_," replied the father.

"Again, thank you." said the mother.

"You all are very much welcome," replied Elsa.

At that moment, something caught the queen's eye. Anna noticed her gaze, and looked in the direction the queen was. Soon, everyone was silently scanning the night sky, searching for anything that stood out.

"What are we looking for?" asked Kristoff.

"Shhh." the general shushed him.

Then, faintly, ever so faintly, a very quiet sound came from the sky. It sounded something like a large blanket of leather being rhythmly shaken.

_Flfp...flfp_.._flfp_

The queen noticed something. One could barely see it if they didn't know what they were looking for.

"I think I see it," the Elsa whispered, "Look for a gap in the stars, with a smaller space extending down from the middle of the main gap."

"I see it, too," whispered the general.

"What do we do?" asked a soldier.

"Take it down. Better safe than sorry. Don't kill it, just down it," instructed General Edward.

The general and his soldiers slowly took out their bolas (three or four five-pound lead weights, each attached to a length of rope and the ropes are joined together at a central point), and waited until their target go within range. Suddenly, the object produced a shriek, which turned into a fierce roar, causing the family to turn and run, but the guards stood firm. The soldiers released their bolas, trying to entangle the object, which is easier said than done.

The object dodged and batted away the bolas, trying to keep in the air. Kristoff narrowed his eyes, trying to line up his shot, as he was still holding onto his bola. After three minutes of attempted capture, one soldier threw his bola, but it didn't fall down, nor did the object. Then, as fast as it was thrown, the bola came flying back at its owner, wrapping around him.

Then, the object started to fly away, and that was the move Kristoff was waiting for. He launched his bola at the object and scored a direct hit. The object went down, producing a screeching distress call, as its momentum carried it to the forest about a mile-and-a-half away.

"My queen, I highly recommend that we have a meeting to discuss how to track the beast down," suggested General Edward.

"I suppose that is the best course of action." agreed Elsa.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

**Thank you all who followed this story. And a special thank you to Dr. Serpico, who was the first to comment on this entire story. **

Chapter 3

The Plan

In the dining room, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, General Edward, the guards, and the royal council all met to create a plan-of-action on how to find the creature. The group had already suggested ten ideas, but somebody shot the idea down with a possible outcome.

"Maybe we could put up posters, and offer a reward if someone finds it," Kristoff suggested.

"No, because if they try to kill it, and it escapes, we could have at least one very hurt civilian and a very angry demon on our hands." countered General Edwards.

"Well, we can't just let it be," said Anna, "It could get free and continue its string of rampages, and even though it hasn't killed anybody yet, it clearly has the ability to."

"Agreed," said Elsa, "So, I think that the best plan is to just send ourselves to locate this _thing_, if nobody can think of a better plan."

Nobody had a better plan.

"Then it's settled. We shall set out at once to locate this monster." said the queen. Everybody set to work quickly, gathering up equipment and weapons.

"Everybody ready?" asked General Edward.

A few in the group nodded, while others stood frozen, worried that they wouldn't be returning home to their families.

"Then let's start hunting." the Kristoff said, and with that, the group walked out the gates and in the direction of the dark forest.

**Yes, I know. It's short. Don't worry, the next chapter will be well worth your time. Be sure to comment and tell your friends. This story will pick up fairly quickly in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt

I have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters in this story so far. Yes, this is two updates in ONE DAY! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Hunt

An hour later, the group was well inside the forest, looking for any sign of the creature that Kristoff shot down.

After three hours of searching, and 12 false alarms from various people, Elsa stooped down to examine a section of the ground that looked promising.

After examining it for a few minutes, she saw that it was just a spot where a deer was pawing the ground with its cloven hoof, and got back up to resume searching with the rest of the group which was...gone. The group had moved on without her.

"Hello?" Elsa called. "Hello?!"

Her only reply was the call of birds. The queen couldn't determine where the group had gone, or where she was, as she had never been in this part of the forest before. She picked a direction that seemed most promising, and started walking.

After what felt like and hour of walking non-stop, Elsa came upon a fallen tree. Since she was exhausted, she decided that there was no harm in sitting on it. As she sat, she looked around to try to get her bearings. There was a grove of pine trees and a stream nearby. Along the stream, there were some berry bushes. There was also a large trench starting at the top of the fallen tree, going down a hill, then up another hill, before it stopped.

"Wait," She thought. Looking around, the tree wasn't just fallen, it was knocked over. And the trench was created by the same thing that felled the tree. She went down the hill, and over the rise.

On the other side of the hill was Kristoff's bola, caught in a tree. And entangled in the bola, hanging in a tree, was a boy, unconscious and bleeding. Except this wasn't an ordinary boy. This boy had large wings, supported by long bony fingers, like a bat's wings, coming out of his back. These wings weren't fuzzy, but had small, round scales on them. This boy was most likely what had been attacking the towns.

This boy was the monster Queen Elsa and her hunting party were looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>Darn it! It's one of those dang cliffhangers that we all hate. Don't worry, for the next chapter will come out soon enough. Also, I plan on updating anywhere from day-to-day to by the week, so, just check in on a regular basis.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Boy, The Demon

**Hey peeps, Fossil Geek here. Now I know you've all waited longer than usual for the next chapter, and I'm sorry for that. It's hard to believe that this story already has had a total of 222 views, and 110 visitors, with the United States leading with 140 views and 60 visitors, with the Philippines in second place with 13 views and 5 visitors , and Canada in third place with 11 views and 5 visitors. It has been followed by 3 people, made a favorite by 1, and reviewed by 3. **

**Now to respond to my "commenters"...**

** isaiahr1998**: Glad you like it! You'll be able to see where I take it in this chapter.

**Shawn Raven**: Again, I'm so glad you enjoy my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it is the longest one yet.

And now, Chapter 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**The Boy, the Demon**

The boy appeared dead, just hanging in the tree by the bola, unmoving. Elsa knew she should be afraid, terrified even, yet, for some reason, she wasn't. She was feeling slightly curious, and a pang of sorrow for the creature in front of her. Cautiously, she made her way up towards the boy, trying to see if he was even alive. When she came within five feet of the tree, the boy moved suddenly, with labored breathing, startling Elsa, and sending her stumbling back. The boy's eyes opened, and looked around. Crystal, hyperventilating, materialized a sword made of ice in her hand.

Now she was terrified.

Aiming her ice-sword at the demon boy, she took a deep breath to try to calm her rapid heartbeat, but the boy didn't move. All he did was crack his slightly glazed eyes, and stared at her, which communicated one thing to her.

"_Help me. Please."_

Elsa shook her head to clear the thought. How could she help the beast that had been rampaging her country for the last few months. She knew she had to kill it, yet she couldn't. She couldn't move, couldn't look away, couldn't do anything. All she could do was look into the eyes of the boy, and stare.

Breaking from her trance, Elsa ever so carefully walked up to the boy, and raised her sword. The boy stared at her, then looked away.

"_He seems almost ready to die," _thought Elsa, raising her sword in false bravery, aiming for her target, and prepared to drive the blade into the chest of the figure before her.

"_I can't do it," _she thought, her sword going limp in her hand. Even though she knew that this boy could kill her people, even though he hadn't yet, she just couldn't kill him.

Knowing that her decision might cost her her own life, she slid the blade of her sword underneath the closest rope to her, and gently pulled towards herself, slowly severing the rope. The slight sound cause the boy's eye to snap open. When she slit the second rope, the demon boy's eye snapped to look at her. When the next rope was cut, the entire apparatus started to sag in the tree. When Elsa cut the last rope, the boy half-jumped, half-flew out of the bola, and pinned her down with one hand, wrenching the sword from her grasp with his free hand, throwing it at a tree, where it stuck, quivering in the wood.

Elsa started to hyperventilate again, her heart beating a million times a minute. She stared up at her attacker, who was now bearing his teeth, or more accurately, _fangs_(as they were as sharp as razors), wings extended and angled slightly backwards, and holding her by the throat, preventing her from getting up off the forest floor. As she stared, Elsa looked into the boy's eyes, and saw that the pupils were not round, like a human's, but they were slitted, like a cat's. And those slitted pupils were now just a thin vertical line in each of the eyes.

The boy then emitted a low growl, then pulled his head back and gave off this inhuman, otherworldly scream, which seemed to originate from some primordial land, right in Elsa's face. Then, he got up off her, and Elsa just lied there on the ground.

The boy took a few steps back, his intelligent eyes never leaving the woman in front of him.

"There's the beast! And it's attacking the queen!" someone yelled.

The boy and Queen Elsa both looked up the hill, and saw Anna, Kristoff, General Edward and the soldiers running down the incline. Then, an arrow landed in the boy's shoulder, causing a pained scream to come from him, and he fell to one knee.

"Elsa, RUN!" screamed Anna.

Elsa started to scramble up the hill, and threw herself into Anna's arms as Kristoff, the general, and the soldiers engaged the demon-boy. The boy got back up, yanked the arrow out of his shoulder with a gritted face, and turned to engage the soldiers. The soldiers removed their swords and started to swing them at the boy's head and torso, but the boy skillfully dodged each of their swings.

The queen saw how the demon boy was fighting. Behind the cold exterior of his face, there was a fearful expression. He was fighting because he wanted to escape, and to _not_ fight. Kristoff got a lucky swing and slashed the boy's shirt, cutting his torso, causing the boy to growl in pain. He turned towards Kristoff, who started to cower in fear, yet he still stood his ground. The boy jumped on top of the young man, and prepared to shoot fire at his face.

Just when he was about to release his fire, the boy had his legs kicked out from under him, causing him to misfire, and the blast flew off and hit a tree causing a small explosion on the trunk, which cause the tree to burn. The boy felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Then, everything started to swirl and loose its color.

Then, his vision went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Dang it, it's another one of those blasted cliffhangers! Don't worry, You wont have to wait long. Just hold tight until the weekend for the longest chapter yet. And I mean, it's a loooooooong one. Also, I'm holding a contest to see who can guess the boy's name. I won't change it, as I already have his name picked out, I just want to see what suggestions you guys, and gals have. The winner will receive a sneak peek into the next chapter. Be sure to tell your friends and family, as I'd like to see those numbers go up. Until next time, this is Fossil Geek, saying so long.<strong> _I'll be back. _


	6. Chapter 6: The Prison, the Realization

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. You will finally get to know the his (the demon-boy's) name. Like I said, I never changed it. But on any note, let me respond to my comments. **

**Shawn Raven**: I'm a little shocked that you thought you saw the boy in from you, but I'm glad I made it happen. I had no idea I was that good at descriptions. Your review made me all warm and fuzzy inside. By the way, those are all good name ideas. maybe I'll use them in a possible _sequel_. Hmmmmm...

**isaiahr1998**: Good guess, but no.

**Guest: **You want more? You got it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The Prison, and the Realization

The boy woke up in a cold dark cell, with an iron-clad door. Scared, cold, and alone, he gave out a soft distress call. Hearing it echo, it told him how alone it was. Then he called again, but a different call this time. A normal human could barely hear it, but to him it was perfectly clear. The echo bounced back to him, and he interpreted the sounds to create a mental picture of his surroundings. He was in a square cell, with a door that had a window with iron bars on it. The room was about ten feet cubed. Not big enough to even stretch out his 16-foot wingspan.

Certain of his fate, the boy curled up in a corner of the cell, and set his head against the wall to wait for death.

In her room, Queen Elsa had pondered what had occurred with the boy. Why did he have wings(although that did explain the fire that came out of the sky from seemingly nowhere), and how did he get them? And his eyes. Those eyes had captivated her gaze so well, and he had communicated the basic meaning of what he was feeling through his stare. If he hid his wings, then the only thing that would hint that he wasn't human were his eyes. But the way he fought spoke the loudest. It hinted that he didn't want to fight. He didn't throw punches, whip out his wings, or shoot fire to attack, he did those things to defend himself.

Elsa decided to sleep on what all of this meant, and hopefully, the meaning would come to her in a dream. In the morning the took Anna into her room, and ask for her opinion.

"Why didn't you try to kill him?" inquired Anna. "It looked like he was going to hurt you, and he also nearly shot Kristoff's head off his shoulders."

"I don't know," Elsa responded. "I was going to kill him, but I couldn't. I don't know why. He seemed to be able to talk to me without words."

"How? One needs words to speak."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, he communicated what he was thinking into my head by using his eyes."

"Like telepathy?" Anna guessed.

"No, I don't think so. There was no way for me to respond without using my voice. I think it's deeper than that."

"Like what?"

"I have know idea."

Changing the subject, Anna said "So, what are we going to do with him? You know, we can't keep him just locked up forever. Sooner or later, the council will kill him, since he is such an obvious danger."

"I don't know!" Elsa exclaimed. "Its all so confusing! I can't kill him, for some unknown reason, yet I can't release him." She buried her face in her hands. "I just don't know," she said softly "and there's really nobody I can go to for advice on this matter."

"It's okay, Elsa," said Anna comfortingly. "You'll think of something."

Three days later, and the boy was still locked in his prison cell. He was so weak, as the guards gave him only a bowl of water each day, and no food. He wouldn't last much longer, maybe just a day or two, as he had a very fast metabolism. Hearing the door creak open quietly, he saw the young woman from the woods that had cut him free. He didn't attack her because he wanted to hurt her, but to make sure she wasn't a threat.

The woman had a tray of food, and set it down in the middle of the room, and backed away to the door and shut it, but she didn't leave. She just sat on the other side of the room in front of the door.

"What is your name?" the woman asked.

The boy wasn't sure what to do. Should he tell her his name, or just keep quiet? In the end, he just went with his gut, and answered her question, as, like in the woods, she didn't seem to be a threat, especially now, since she didn't have a weapon, and wore a soft-blue dress.

"Ignatius," he replied quietly. "Ignatius Brand. And you are?"

Surprised he would even answer, let alone ask a question, the Elsa stuttered on her response.

"I-I'm Queen Elsa, sole ruler of Arendell," she answered. "Are you hungry, Ignatius?"

Yes, he was extremely hungry, but he didn't move or answer. Ignatius slightly nodded his head, but didn't move.

"Then come and eat. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Queen Elsa said gently, almost motherly. But that could never be. No one could love a monster like him.

Ignatius slowly moved over to the tray. Elsa smiled. She finally had gained some of this boy's-Ignatius-trust, even if it was such a small amount, it was an improvement. He picked up an apple from the tray and chewed on it quietly.

Maybe some conversation would get him to warm up to her.

"So, Ignatius, how old are you?" Elsa asked, out of pure curiosity.

"I am about 16 or so," he relied. "How old are you?"

'_Well, he's seems willing to talk_,' thought Elsa. "I'm 22 years old. May I ask where you are from? To me, you seem not of this country."

"I am from America. I had to leave because of the witch hunting going on in that country, and knew that if I stayed, it was only a matter of time before they found me."

"Ah, yes. Those people are so superstitious," Elsa commented.

"Well, apparently, so are the people here," Ignatius said.

"What do you mean?"

"The guards, and the way people talk about me, besides you, as you seem to be a kind person, _they_ see me as some sort of monster," he explained.

"Well, I'm not saying you are, or not, but you did light some structures on fire, and cause other stuff to explode."

"Oh, yeah sorry about that," he apologized. "I still don't have that much control over my fire."

"It's okay. We can rebuild." Crystal reassured him. "So, how did you get your wings? and eyes? And come to breathe fire?"

"It's a long story," he responded.

"I like long stories."

"If you insist," Ignatius began. "I was born about 15, 16 years ago, in a state called Pennsylvania, along the eastern coast of the United States. Three years before I was born, my parents were cursed by an actual witch, for reason I do not know of. Anyway, she cursed them so that their first son would be forced to hurt them the worst way possible. She didn't specify how he-I-would hurt them, but I now know that her prediction has come true. I had to leave them, in order to protect them, for the punishment, by the church and the townspeople, for being a witch, demon, or other 'monstrosity', or willingly hiding one, as they put it, was a 'swift and speedy trial', to which the only way to get out of the trial was to say you were guilty, or they would torture you until you confessed you were guilty, even if you weren't. Then, they would tie you to a wooden post surrounded by fire wood, and you would be burned at stake. So, in order to protect my family, and I then had several younger siblings by this point, I left them, in order to protect them."

A small tear escaped Elsa's eye. This boy had been through the worst pain possible, even worse than what she and her sister had been through: to lose your family, even though they were still alive, and could never see them again, for if you did, they would most likely be killed.

"I left them when I was 13," Ignatius continued, "Yes, a young age to leave, but, as you know, my options were extremely limited. I flew from my home to the northern frontier, where there were few people, and kept going west. It was relatively safe compared to the central area of the eastern seaboard, with only a few settlers and natives. For food, I would bring down deer. Whatever I didn't eat, or couldn't take with me, I left it near a tribe of Natives, or a family's house. It was a rough way to live.

"Eventually, I made it to an area that was not inhabited at all, and rested for a few days. It took me about six months to get there from my starting point. After three days of resting, I flew out to sea, heading towards this place. I had to use some driftwood I'd found for a floating bed, and for food I caught fish and if I was lucky, a shark. However, food was as big of a concern as water was. I had to go a week without it, as it did not rain while I was at sea. That was the most excruciating ordeal I had to go through during my journey. Luckily, when I was about to die of dehydration, I got washed up on a beach on my sleeping raft. I think it was the southern coast on this place. That's when I started finding food in markets that nobody wanted, but unfortunately, the dust in some areas caused me to sneeze and cough, causing fire to come out. That's why fire came out of the sky sporadically."

"And your wings, eyes, and ability to shoot fire?" the queen asked.

"They were, I guess you could say, instigated by something that the witch touched my mother with when she was pregnant with me, which caused their development. That's my theory, anyway. Other than that, I don't know. My ability to shoot fire, too, was caused by the witch, but there's some science behind it. I have hydrogen gas produced in my lungs by some unknown mechanism. When I exhale quickly, as in a sneeze, or out of my own free will, the gas gets thrown out of my lungs. When the gas goes into my mouth, it comes into contact with a naturally-occurring metal called platinum, of which my teeth are partially composed of, causing it to ignite."

" Interesting," Elsa commented.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" Ignatius asked. "I burned some of your structures down, and I most likely will be killed by the citizens here, if not the officials."

"Well, as far as I know, you don't seem evil," said Queen Elsa.

"Which I'm not."

"And I don't think you need to be punished for trying to survive, and since you've been put through excruciating emotional suffering, I believe that this time we can let bygones be bygones."

"Thank you for your kindness," said Ignatius.

"I will talk to the council, as even though you are guilty of the crimes you have committed, you did not do them purposefully."

"Again, thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, an ending with no stupid cliffhanger. *sigh* Also, yes I've read the Vladimir Tod series, and they were very good. I know that Ignatius sounds like a villainous name, nut I wanted to name him something fire-related. On that note, let me know what you thought. Also, I will never not post a new chapter just to garner reviews. I find that rude and childish. <strong>

**This story will pick up a bit in the action soon. Not "next-chapter" soon, but in the near future. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, well some of you were quite shocked that Ignatius was age 16. recently, I was informed that it was not appropriate to have a 16-year-old dating a 22-year-old, even though it is reasonable with the time period that the story takes place, as this did not occur to me when I started this story. So in order to appease you all I've decided to change Ignatius' age to age 18, as it's reasonable with both the story's time and ours. Just to keep his appearance in sync with the previous chapters, just pretend that his appearance or emotions did not change with age. Anyway, I hope that you all forgive me for the lengthy wait for this chapter. The holidays stole a lot of time from me. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The Ruling, and the Secret Meetings

"Please, just give him a chance," Elsa said. "He's been through a lot in his short life."

Elsa had been pleading with the council to give Ignatius a chance to redeem himself. So far, they haven't been cooperative.

"Your Highness, the council has considered the matter and took a vote," the head council member stated. "We all feel that he may be too much of a danger to everyone involved. For all we know, he could be an assassin, sent here by the devil to try to harm you.

"However," he continued, "we have agreed to your Royal Pardon of his 'crimes'. According to the 'backstory' he told you, and also the confirmation of the witch hunting still going on in the states of America's east coast, his story seems compellingly true. However, he can't leave his prison cell, due to the likelihood of danger. And, furthermore, to protect everyone in this country, it is now a crime for anyone to meet with him," he paused to clear his throat. "That includes you, Your Highness."

"Thank you," Queen Elsa said, and she turned and left. She understood the council's decisions, and the reasoning for them. However, she was devastated, since she couldn't talk to Ignatius, who had turned out to be just a person with unusual abilities and a troubled past. He was also extremely interesting to talk to, and she felt he needed someone in his life who wasn't going to try to kill him.

Elsa also knew that the council had to protect her and the citizens, but she felt that Ignatius wasn't a threat, no matter what they said. If he was, Ignatius would have killed her in the forest, well before the soldiers and General Edward could have been there to 'save' her. That's what bothered her the most. Ignatius didn't hurt her, just frightened her, but he was just as scared as she was. He didn't know who she was, what was going on, or what she was going to do to him. He just had to secure her, and make sure that she wasn't a threat. He could have easily killed her to remove the possible danger to himself, but he didn't.

Elsa knew she had to explain to Ignatius that she couldn't see him anymore. It would destroy him, as he seemed to grow fond of her company.

"No," she said aloud to herself. "I won't hurt him like that. He's already been through too much pain. I tell him that, and he'll just break. He's never had an actual friend in his life."

At about midnight, Elsa crept down to the dungeon, which was only occupied by Ignatius, as due to the recent "demon rampages", no one really had anything worthy of being stolen. She opened the door slightly to find Ignatius lying on the floor (even though there was a bed in the room for him), in the middle of the room, with his wings stretched out as far as he could get them, quietly humming to himself.

Right when he heard the door creak open, Ignatius jumped right up, prepared to defend himself from the attacker, but seeing it was only Queen Elsa, he relaxed.

"Greetings, Your Highness," Ignatius said.

"I appreciate the respect, but it's not needed," Elsa said humbly. "You and I are just friends, so there's no need to treat me like a queen."

"If you insist."

"So..." she said nervously, trying to think of how to tell him.

"What of the council's decision?" Ignatius inquired.

"Well, that's what I'm here to speak with you about," Elsa said quietly, looking away from him.

"Is it bad?"

"Not as bad as it could be, but it's still disappointing."

"Tell me. Please."

"Well, they've decided not to kill you, as I have given you a Royal Pardon for your 'crimes'."

"Okay, but something tells me that that's not the whole story."

"No, it's not. It's just that they've decided to keep you here, in the dungeon, and that no one is supposed to see you."

"So, you're meeting me here illegally."

"Yes, unfortunately, I am," Elsa said.

"But can't you change the law?" Ignatius asked. "You are a queen, after all."

"No, I can't change it without the council's approval, or mass citizen support," she explained. "Atlantia is a democracy, not a monarchy, so I can't do everything I want. I'm really just a figurehead. The only way to change the law is to rally the citizens, and I don't think they would do kindly to release a 'demon', or even know you're alive with my consent. For all they know, you're dead."

"So, what do we do?"

"I will continue to meet you in secret. I may not make it down here every night, but I will as often as I can."

As Queen Elsa turned to leave, Ignatius said "Elsa."

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

Elsa smiled and said "I'll do my best," and she left closing the door quietly.

And for the next two weeks, Elsa snuck down to see Ignatius every day, or two. They talked about their history, what they liked to do, what they hated, and how their day was. Every time Elsa went to see Ignatius, she brought the finest food she could steal from the kitchen, as "prison food" wasn't the best, and Ignatius greatly appreciated it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. Don't worry, the action will pick back up in a few chapters. This is really just a "filler", so the action isn't in every chapter, as I think that that would get pretty boring. Please rate and review. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear reader, I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. We recently had mid-terms, so I had to study for them. Very annoying, I know. Anyway, that's behind us. Also, I started a new fan fiction, this one's for Jurassic Park, and is called _Life Finds a Way_. **

Chapter 8

Secrets Revealed

After those two weeks, Anna got suspicious of where Elsa was going all this time. Her sister seemed to disappear every time, Anna wanted or needed to speak with her at night. Her suspicions got increased, when she saw elsa run down a flight of stairs with a warm loaf of French bread, and a pair of apples. The next day, she brought this matter up with Kristoff.

"Well, what do you think she's doing?" he inquired.

"I dont' know! And if I did, why would I be coming to you about it," Anna snapped back, obviously irritated.  
>"Well, let's think about it. First off, where would she be going?"<p>

I followed her down a hallway, and then she just dissapeared. She is always carrying some sort of food with her."

"Okay, next, why would she be taking food with her?"

"Well...I think she would be eating it, but then, even after a hearty meal, she always takes some, as if she was giving it... to someone who didn't get enough himself. Dang it, Elsa's going to see the demon-boy!"

"Okay, feisty-pants, before you do anything rash, I think you'd better talk to Elsa about this in a mature, adult-like way."

That evening, after everyone went to bed, Anna went to Elsa's door, and knocked on it.

"Just a moment," a voice said from behind the door. "Oh, Anna," Elsa said with a shock. "What can I do for you?"

"I know," Anna said curtly.

"Know what, said Elsa calmly. Inside her chest, her heart was racing. How did Anna know. She was so careful to make sure nobody was following her.

"I know about your nocturnal visits to see the demon-boy. Now, I expect an explanation."

"Fine," Elsa said sharply. she took Anna's hand, and pulled her into the room, and told her all she knew about Ignatius.

"Would you like to meet him?" Elsa asked.

"Could I?" responded Anna.

"Certainly. don't worry, he won't kill you." She then led Anna down to the dungeon, where they heard a light growling.

"What's that?" asked Anna worriedly.

"That's Ignatius." Elsa responded as if it was nothing, and walked over to an iron-clad door, and opened it up, and ushered Anna inside.

Anna felt a large impact to her side, and flew across the room. She turned and saw the boy running across the rom, wings partially extended, and he pinned her down, growling an ominous rumble from the back of his throat. she stared into the slits in Ignatius' eyes that served as pupils.

"Ignatius, NO!" shouted Elsa. Ignatius, looked back at Elsa, and his eyes softened, the slits expanded and rounded, and he rose from Anna, and extended a hand down to help her up. Anna cautiously took it, and walked over to Elsa.

"I thought you said he wouldn't attack me!"

"Correction, I said he wouldn't kill you, which he didn't."

Annoyed, Anna turned to Ignatius. "Elsa has told me a lot about you."

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same about you, Your Highness." At that, Anna turned to Elsa, and gave her a playfully annoyed look. After that, Anna and Ignatius became good friends. The two young women talked to Ignatius about his past, and theirs as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Please rate and review. I also urge you to look into my Jurassic Park fan fiction. <strong>


End file.
